


Scar Tissue

by cloneclubbingcreampuff



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloneclubbingcreampuff/pseuds/cloneclubbingcreampuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven starts acting strangely, and Abby makes it her mission to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar Tissue

"Is there something you need to tell me? About Kane?" Abby asks one day, while Raven is glaring at Kane, who is standing a little ways away and talking with Sinclair about something, totally wrapped up in the conversation. That isn't what gets her attention, though, because the younger woman is giving him a look like she wishes the ground would just swallow him up already. 

"No," Raven says quickly, tearing her eyes away from Kane and bending down to pull some weeds. They've been trying to grow vegetables, but rabbits and weeds are the two main obstacles that require constant attention. 

"All right. Well, don't take it out on those poor plants. They never did anything to you," she smirks.

It is impossible not to catch the eye roll Raven sends her way, and Abby just smiles and walks back to medical, making a mental note to take some time to figure out just why Raven doesn't like Kane. 'Despises' would probably be a more accurate term. Usually it's not hard to read Raven; it's easy to tell when she's lying, but this is slightly different because Abby can't figure out her motives. 

Focusing on organizing her limited medical supplies is a boring task, and her mind slips back to the look on Raven's face, the way she so quickly deflected Abby's question. 

There's definitely a story there, and Abby desperately wants to find out what it is. 

 

\----

 

Kane gets a bad case of poison ivy three days later, and Abby advises him not to itch it. Beyond that, she can't do much; she still has a lot to learn about the ground and what plants can be used to make ointments and medicines. Having new-fangled medicines on the Ark didn't really prepare her for this. She's out of her depth and she feels sorry for Kane, who is clearly miserable, no matter how much he tries to assure her he'll live. That's not really the point; she wants to ease his pain, and the guilt of not being able to tugs at her.

The oddness of it strikes her, because she's sure that Kane hasn't been hunting at all in the past week; he's been dallying around camp, making plans with Sinclair about building an irrigation system. She's sure there's not much poison ivy around camp; if there was, she'd be a whole lot busier.

"Have you been out at all? Going hiking, or swimming?" Abby asks him, when they're in medical. The crude exam table wobbles slightly as he shifts his weight, and he winces before looking up at her. The rashes are mostly on his arms and legs and Abby can see red patches sticking out from underneath his shirt. 

"No. I did go to the butterfly field two days ago, though. Raven recommended it to me." 

"Raven," Abby breathes. "I bet that field has poison ivy. That must be where you contracted it. I knew she was up to something," she blurts, then stops herself. Maybe it's all just a coincidence. Though, that would explain some things. She hasn't seen Raven much in the past few days. From now on she just needs to keep an eye on her. Very closely.

"You may be right," Kane concedes. "I did sleep there. But I don't think Raven knew." 

Abby gives Kane a pointed look, then sighs. She has her work cut out for her. 

 

\----

 

In the course of the next two weeks, it becomes clear that Kane is either extremely unlucky or just incredibly clumsy. The poison ivy clears up somewhat, but then he takes to tripping and falling around camp. Abby sees it happening and decides to investigate, then discovers that there's thick black oil on his boots. Motor oil, if Abby's not mistaken.

_Raven._

"What are you playing at?" Abby demands, after storming into Raven's workshop, breathing hard. The mechanic is leaning against the far wall, just putting the finishing touches on a walkie. She looks almost bored and not at all intimidated. That frustrates Abby more than anything, because this is serious. Raven's innocent act isn't fooling her. 

"Hello, Abby. Nice to see you," Raven replies, looking up slowly.

"Don't. I know you've been targeting Kane. Very clever. You must think you're so smart." 

"I do, actually," Raven smirks, and Abby scoffs. 

Raven's not charming, no matter what she thinks. 

She continues: "But I have no idea what you're talking about. I've been in here all week, working on odds and ends. Just ask Wick." 

"Yes, I'm sure he's a very credible source." 

"He's honest," Raven defends quickly, and it makes Abby wonder why she feels a prick of curiosity, and maybe something else. It's none of her business. She's here to figure out what Raven's motives are, nothing more.

"Two weeks ago, Kane went with you to the butterfly field, and got poison ivy. How convenient that you don't have it." 

"I guess I'm just lucky." 

"But see, then I find out that Kane has motor oil on his boots, causing him to trip and fall almost constantly. You have access to--"

"So do lots of people. I'm not the only mechanic in Camp Jaha, Abby." Raven says, then throws down the walkie and crosses her arms. "Just who is singling out who here?"

Abby sighs. She's going to need more evidence. "Fine. Don't tell me. But I know you're behind this, and I'm going to prove it."

"Have fun," she hears, before she whirls and walks out the door. She doesn't stomp. Because she's not angry. 

Not at all. 

 

\----

 

In her defense, she never knew her current hobby would be so addictive. Seeing Kane slip and slide around camp like the laws of friction don't apply to him is just too hilarious, and it takes a herculean effort not to laugh when Abby brings it up. The other woman looks so angry, and when she leaves, Raven lets out a breath. She should have known that Abby would catch on first. She's smart and tenacious as fuck.

Raven just needs to be more careful, then. 

Her motivations for doing this are many, but she's not ready to examine them all. Abby isn't going to go easy on her anytime soon, and she needs some contingency plans. Maybe she should just stop. 

Nah. She isn't done yet. She found some flowers yesterday that she can make dye out of. She'll ask Octavia to help her. Seeing Kane walk around with green skin is just too precious of an opportunity to pass up. 

 

\----

 

It is really rewarding when she manages to mix some dye into Kane's bathing trough without him knowing. Abby gets mad. Again. She insists that she won't be angry if Raven just fesses up, but she knows better. Abby's already angry, and being proven right won't do anything to lessen that, Raven's sure. 

Besides, then she'll question Raven on why she's doing this, and, well. Raven's not ready to think about it. Because while she could spout a bunch of reasons involving how much she hates Kane and how much he gets on her nerves with his dumb rules and his pretentious attitude, deep down she knows that it's because of something she heard a few weeks earlier. Something she wished she'd never heard because the homicidal thoughts still haven't been stamped out completely. 

Hurting Kane is out of the question though. Abby would never forgive her. So, these guerilla warfare style pranks will have to do. 

 

\----

 

Since confronting Raven proves to be unsuccessful, Abby decides to ask around. See if anyone has been helping Raven with these pranks. She grills Wick for fifteen minutes, but the engineer doesn't crack. Abby looks for any tells, but finds none. It occurs to her as she walks down the hall away from engineering that she might be going a little crazy. 

It's just...she doesn't like being lied to. Or outsmarted. And Raven has done both to her multiple times in the past month alone. The dull pain of that knowledge is always there, coloring her day with blackness. She tries to focus on making rounds and healing people, because that is her job. Still, the vicious cycle continues. 

Why doesn't Raven trust her? Why can't she just say why she is so gung ho about seeing Kane suffer? Aren't she and Raven friends? They had planned to go to earth together, fought battles together, suffered loss together, and celebrated victory. Together. But Raven is being distant, secretive, and that hurts. Raven isn't a child, Abby knows, and these pranks don't have a playful feel about them. No, they're personal. 

This burning curiosity is going to kill her. 

 

\----

 

One more. One more prank and then Raven will be done. This is going too far. She never wanted to bring any physical harm to Kane, though she supposes the poison ivy trick did kind of toe that line. Still, the guy should have known his plants. His mom was the head botanist on the Ark, for fuck's sake. Whatever. Raven's not going to feel guilty for this, because Kane deserves it all, after having Abby lashed. 

Raven had been having a cup of coffee that Wick made for her, one day back in April, when she saw a cluster of people near the gate. She walked over to them, thinking maybe they were going to go hunting. 

Turned out, they'd been planning to leave.

"But we shouldn't," one of the people said. "Or Kane will have us lashed, like he did to the doctor." 

Raven had squeezed her cup until it shattered in her hand, sending scalding coffee over her skin. 

She bided her time, but after Clarke left, things were kind of boring anyway. At least now they're picking up. Even if Abby isn't speaking to her much. 

That hurts. 

 

\----

 

Abby goes to the butterfly field late one night to see if there is in fact poison ivy growing there. She soon forgets about that, though, because she doesn't expect the insects to be so gorgeous. Their wings are light and cerulean, casting a blue glow over the grass. The wind picks up ever so slightly and the butterflies move with it, like they're dancing to a melody only they can hear. Abby is so lost in the beauty of it all, that she doesn't pick up on the footsteps until a throat clears behind her. 

Raven is standing there, with a sheepish look on her face. "I go out here, sometimes," she says by way of an explanation. 

"So you know it well, then?" 

"Yeah." 

Abby smirks. "So you do know where the poison ivy is. And you'd know to avoid it." 

Raven meets her eyes then, and freezes. "Crap." 

Abby chuckles, then tries to cover it up by clearing her throat. 

Of course, Raven isn't fooled. She smiles, and gestures out to the field. "I couldn't believe my eyes, the first time I saw this. It's so overwhelming."

"I know. It's--

"Everything we dreamed," Raven finishes, and her eyes are bright and sincere. Abby's mind clouds over for a moment, and she blinks, looks back at the butterflies. That's the beauty she should be focusing on here. 

"Yes," she says finally. She feels a hand brush against hers, light as a feather, and holds back a gasp. This...this is unfamiliar, and new and exciting and Abby isn't ready for it. She's been so set on proving that Raven is--what, even? Pulling pranks? None of that seems significant, now. Not with Raven looking at her like...

Like what? 

Abby isn't sure she wants to find out. 

And yet...she's still curious. 

So, with baited breath, she turns, and watches as Raven bites her lip. It's a warm night, but Abby shivers, waiting. "So..." she begins. "I know you don't want to talk about it, but since I know now that you're the culprit--" 

"Like you did all along," Raven cuts in. She's smiling. "You're so smart." 

"I--thank you. Anyway, why--" 

Raven looks away, her smile gone. "I should go," she says, turning to leave. "Enjoy the butterflies." 

"What? What did I say?" 

"You're not going to stop pushing, are you?" Raven bites out, whirling around and stepping close, so close that Abby can see the color in her eyes. It's disconcerting and wild and exciting and scary all at once. Abby doesn't know how to think with her this close. She blinks, trying to remember what they'd been talking about. Oh, right. Kane. 

"No," she answers softly, because it's the truth. 

"Damn it," Raven says, still looking into her eyes. Abby thinks maybe she's going to do something completely inappropriate, like kiss her or touch her face or...something. And it scares Abby how much she wants her to. "I never knew I could be that angry about something. But when I heard..." 

"What? Heard what?" 

Abby hates how impatient she sounds. 

"Kane lashed you. Just because you wanted to find Clarke. It's just--it's so wrong. I had to do something." 

"He's not Chancellor anymore--" 

"It wasn't about him," Raven snaps, stepping back as if Abby is diseased. "It was about you, all right? Always. I never--I just wanted to see him suffer. I know revenge isn't the answer, but I didn't care...because--because it's you." 

Abby can't speak. She tries, opens her mouth, blinks and tries again, but no words come out. She knows her silence isn't helping the situation, because Raven looks terrified. 

 

\----

 

Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuckity fucking fuck fuck fuck. Raven is so stupid. Why did she--

She needs to go. 

"Um...you know what? I wasn't lying before. I have to go. So, um...just forget what I said. It doesn't matter. I'll see you--when I see you, doc," Raven blurts, and whips around, not wanting Abby to see her blush that she's sure is creeping up along her neck. Ugh. 

"You don't have to go," Abby says behind her. 

Raven ignores her until she hears footsteps and Abby is standing in front of her, blocking her path. She huffs, curls her fists. "I do, though. Because clearly I'm going insane. And knowing my shit luck, it's probably contagious, so I really should just leave you alone." 

All Abby does is smirk. Then: "Mental illness isn't contagious, Raven." 

"Whatever. I still need to go." 

"Can I say something, before you do? I'm flattered by what you said, truly." 

Raven braces herself for the next part: the easy letdown that won't be easy no matter how gentle Abby is. Because, fuck. This hurts enough already. 

Abby moves closer, then. Stealing her way into Raven's personal space, and Raven wants to give it to her, all of it, until she can't breathe on her own. That is what she wants, and her blood screams for it when Abby looks into her eyes, dark and sincere. Say something, say something, say something, for the love of--

"I guess I was wrong about you," Abby finally says. "I assumed you and Wick were together." 

Raven just balks. "Uh, no. We had a thing, but it was one time and--you don't want to hear about that," she finishes lamely. "Listen, if you're going to say, Raven, thanks, but no thanks, you don't have to be nice. I really should just--" 

"You should let me speak," Abby interrupts, a flash of impatience in her eyes. "Please. I--oh, what the hell." 

Then, Abby leans forward, one hand curling around the back of Raven's ponytail, and kisses her. Raven's head swims for a good five seconds before she reacts, kissing Abby back like the world is ending. Or maybe beginning. This certainly feels like a beginning, in more ways than one. She feels like a new person, born again. All thoughts of Kane are gone, now. She's too busy marveling at how good Abby feels pressed against her like this. Raven's hands drift to Abby's sides, sliding under her shirt, touching the smooth skin. It's warm, and soft, and ten times more wonderful than Raven has imagined. 

When they break apart, Abby leans her forehead against Raven's, then slowly shifts so she's facing the butterfly field. Raven steps behind her and wraps her arms around her torso, pulling her close. 

She should pull pranks more often. 

 

\----

 

"Raven, no. I thought you said you were done with that," Abby protests. "Kane has been through enough." 

"I know. I'm just going to give him a drink. Relax." 

"Monty's moonshine isn't just a drink. It's a recipe for a colonoscopy and I don't have the equipment to perform one." 

Raven smirks, then shakes her head. "He'll be fine." 

The bonfire they're sitting near is warm and bright, and Abby stares into it before she sees Kane join them. Raven hands him a cup, and to his credit, he takes it without asking any questions. Whether or not he'll drink it is a different matter, but Raven gives him a pointed look. 

"It's not poisoned," she snaps. "I said sorry for pranking you, didn't I?" 

Abby smirks. It had taken some coaxing, but Raven had, in fact, apologized. She tries and fails not to feel smug about it. 

Kane nods and takes a sip, then raises his eyebrows. "It's not too bad." 

"Yeah? Just wait. It'll kick in soon." 

Abby laughs and scoots closer to Raven, reaching out so she can take her hand. When she feels Raven's hand move to slide against hers, and their fingers interlock, she thinks of home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
